Loot Tables
More info https://breakingpointmod.ru/en/ Links to the Loot Tables *Military *Barracks *Residential *Supermarket *Farm *Industrial *Hospital *Deer Stands *Civil Crash Site *Helicopter Crash Site *Helicopter Crash Site No 50s *Military Crash Changelog for the Loot Tables Changes 3.1992 -> 3.1994 *Changed item chance **Industrial ***Loot Pile generic (0.18 -> 0.15) ***Loot Pile trash (0.29 -> 0.20) ***Hatchet (0.11 -> 0.08) (!!!) **Deer Stands ***Loot Pile military (0.02 -> 0.25) ***Machete (0.02 -> 0.05) ***Loot Pile survival (0.10 -> 0.35) **Aircraft Carrier ***Loot Pile specialammo (0.06 -> 0.15) **Survivor Camp (!!!) ***G36C (Camo) (0.02 -> 0.01) ***G36C SD (Camo) (0.01 -> 0.02) ***Mk17 Sniper (0.02 -> 0.03) ***M40A3 (0.03 -> 0.01) ***Mk16 CCO SD (0.03 -> 0.04) ***Taurus Raging Bull (0.03 -> 0.02) ***ACR G33 SD (Woodland) (0.04 -> 0.02) ***HK G3A3 SG/1 (0.01 -> 0.03) ***CZ 550 (0.02 -> 0.03) ***HK 417S (0.02 -> 0.01) ***RSASS (Desert) (0.03 -> 0.02) ***RSASS SD (Desert) (0.01 -> 0.02) ***ACR HAMR (Desert) (0.02 -> 0.06) ***Glock 17 SD (0.03 -> 0.06) ***Mk 48 Mod 0 (0.02 -> 0.07) ***Loot Pile vehicle (0.07 -> 0.06) ***Alice Pack (0.06 -> 0.01) ***British Assault Pack (0.06 -> 0.01) *Added item chance **Residental ***White Ghillie Suit (0.00 -> 0.01) New! **Industrial ***Hatchet (0.00 -> 0.08) (!!!) **Farm ***Farm Ghillie Suit (0.00 -> 0.01) New! **Deer Stands ***Hunting Knife (0.00 -> 0.06) ***Matchbox (0.00 -> 0.04) ***Compass (0.00 -> 0.03) ***Map (0.00 -> 0.03) ***Hatchet (0.00 -> 0.06) ***Tree Bark Ghillie Suit (0.00 -> 0.01) New! **Aircraft Carrier ***Loot Pile carrier (0.00 -> 0.02) New! **Oil Rigs ***Loot Pile specialammo (0.00 -> 0.15) **Survivor Camp ***Forrest Ghillie Suit (0.00 -> 0.00) (!!!) New! **Loot Pile survival ***Antibiotics (0.00 -> 0.01) *Deleted item chance **Aircraft Carrier ***ACR Ammo Box ***G36C (Camo) ***MSR NV (Desert) ***MSR SD (Desert) ***M110 SD **Oil Rigs ***5.56 Ammo Box ***MSR NV (Desert) ***XM 2010 (Desert) ***SR-25 SD **Survivor Camp ***ACR Ammo Box ***Czech Backpack ***Backpack (coyote) **Castle ***ACR Ammo Box **Loot Pile vehicle ***Toolbox **Loot Pile survival ***Map ***Flashlight ***Hunting Knife ***Matchbox ***Compass ***Hatchet **Loot Pile survival ***CZ 550 Mag *Changed loot chance **Aircraft Carrier (0.75 -> 0.50) **Oil Rigs (0.90 -> 0.45) *New Loot Pile **Loot Pile carrier *New on the Loot Tables **Tree Bark Ghillie Suit (Deer Stands) **Farm Ghillie Suit (Farm) **White Ghillie Suit (Residental) **Forrest Ghillie Suit (Survivor Camp) *Deleted from all Loot Tables **ACR Ammo Box **MSR NV (Desert) **MSR SD (Desert) **M110 SD Changes 3.1990 -> 3.1992 *Changed item chances **Deer Stands ***Military Loot Pile (0.01 -> 0.02) ***Survival Loot Pile (0.08 -> 0.10) ***Browning HP (0.07 -> 0.03) **Aircraft Carrier ***Ghillie Suit (0.05 -> 0.02) ***Desert Eagle Big Muzzle (0.05 -> 0.02) ***MSR NV (Desert) (0.02 -> 0.01) ***MSR SD (Desert) (0.06 -> 0.01) **Oil Rigs ***Ghillie Suit (0.05 -> 0.02) ***MSR NV (Desert) (0.02 -> 0.01) **Survivor Camps ***Medical Box (0.07 -> 0.05) ***Ammo Box 7.62 (0.07 -> 0.02) ***Camo Clothing (0.06 -> 0.02) ***Ghillie Suit (0.05 -> 0.01) *Added item chance **Aircraft Carrier ***ACR Ammo Box (0.00 -> 0.05) **Survivor Camps ***ACR Ammo Box (0.00 -> 0.02) **Loot Pile Special Ammo ***30 Rnd. 6.8 (0.00 -> 0.06) ***30 Rnd. SG (0.00 -> 0.02) ***33 Rnd. G18 Mag (0.00 -> 0.02) ***19 Rnd. G18 Mag (0.00 -> 0.03) *Deleted item chance **Aircraft Carrier ***Ammo Box 5.56 (0.05 -> 0.00) **Survivor Camps ***Ammo Box 5.56 (0.00 -> 0.05) **Loot Pile Special Ammo ***.44 Magnum (0.04 -> 0.00) ***Antibiotics (0.02 -> 0.00) *New Loot Table **Castles Changes 3.1989 -> 3.1990 *Slightly changed item chances for ... **... Supermarket ***Trash Loot Pile (0.15 -> 0.10) *Changed item chances for ... **... Deer Stands **... Aircraft Carrier **... Oil Rigs *New Loot Piles added **Loot Pile Special Ammo **Loot Pile Vehicle'' (not on the Loot Tables yet)'' **Loot Pile Survival (not on the Loot Tables yet) *New item chance added in ... **... Industrial Buildings for ... ***Hatchet (0.00 -> 0.08) **... Military Building for ... ***Loot Pile Special Ammo (0.00 -> 0.03) **Aircraft Carrier **Oil Rigs *Deleted item chance in ... **... Military ... ***X26 Taser (Yellow) (0.02 -> 0.00) *Changed loot chance for Aircraft Carrier (0.90 -> 0.75) *Fixed Revolver Gold in the Aircraft Carrier Loot Table Changes 3.1985 -> 3.1989 *Changed item chances for ... **... Deer Stands ***''(The numbers in the brackets aren't the percentages!)'' ***Loot Pile Hunter (3.00 -> 0.5) ***Loot Pile Military (2.00 -> 0.02) **... Supermarkets ***''(The numbers in the brackets aren't the percentages!)'' ***Food Loot Pile (0.06 -> 0.15) **... Residential ***''(The numbers in the brackets aren't the percentages!)'' ***British Assault Pack (0.5 -> 0.02) ***Trash Loot Pile (0.06 -> 0.5) ***Compound Crossbow (0.06 -> 0.01) ***Binoculars (0.01 -> 0.06) ***Wood Pile (0.08 -> 0.06) ***Crowbar (0.02 -> 0.08) ***Terrorist Clothing (0.05 -> 0.02) ***Browning HP (0.03 -> 0.05) ***Kar98k Clip (0.01 -> 0.03) **... Loot Pile Food ***''(The numbers in the brackets aren't the percentages!)'' ***Coke (0.01 -> 0.06) ***Pepsi (0.01 -> 0.07) ***Mountin Dew (0.06 -> 0.09) ***Baked Beans (0.05 -> 0.15) ***Sardines (0.04 -> 0.06) ***Frank & Beans (0.00 -> 0.06) ***Pasta (0.00 -> 0.07) ***Can Unlabeled (0.00 -> 0.08) ***Pistachios (0.00 -> 0.05) ***Nutmix (0.00 -> 0.04) *Changed loot chance for Supermarkets (40% -> 60%) *New loot tables for aircraft carrier, oil rigs and survivor camps